


Midnight Hour

by Faerdhinen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerdhinen/pseuds/Faerdhinen
Summary: Harry's tired from doing his obligatory paperworks as Arthur and Eggsy's gone from a mission for another week.It's not very nice moping around his house waiting for his lover to come home, then again, what can he do?





	Midnight Hour

Harry Hart is tearing apart, he knew it for sure. Sitting in the office days after days is surely not good for his mental health, and he's afraid that he might go crazy before the end of the week. 

He glances at his watch, sighing with relief as it read 6 P.M. Well, at least he can go home now. 

"Merlin, all of the paperworks you had so eloquently requested is finished. Now leave me alone in peace." he says, voice tired. Harry curses as he hears the quartermaster giggles.

"Got it. Have fun." he smirks mischevously on the glasses. He has no idea what that just mean, but he have learned not to question his friend's weird antics, it could've been nothing after all.

He drive to his home in silence, no music playing no radios, or anything at all. Just the thought of Eggsy who's probably at the other side of the world at the moment. He sighs again, missing his partner dearly. Be home soon. He hear his mind says.

Gently he opens the door on his house, loneliness setting place in his heart as soon as he sees the hallway dark, and not a sound from the house can be heard. He hang his jacket on the rack, and pours himself a glass of wine. No one's saying he can't right?

And it helps him deal with the loneliness anyway. Finishing his drink, Harry goes to the bedroom, lamenting again at the missing presence that's usually adorned the double bed. He undid his socks and quickly covered himself in blankets. Wishing so desperately that there will be a person, a very dear person, whispering him good nights. 

Harry wake up by the sound of gentle rustling near him. Instantly he opens his eyes, and went on full alert, he was expecting a banging sound or something, but no. It is more pleasant than what he imagined, a gentle hand is gently carding through his hair.

"Night, love." Eggsy says cheerfully, looming above him, still gently petting his hair. Harry wastes no time turns facing him and kissed him deeply. Eggsy wasn't supposed to come home for at least another week, but it seems like fate has its own way, isn't it?

Eggsy giggles seeing his lover's enthusiasm, deepening their kiss even more, he cupped the back of Harry's head, encouraging, inviting him. It only takes a couple minutes for Harry to become embarrasingly disheveled. Well, he had just woken up in the middle of the night, after all, but still.

He is breathing hard, for one. Faint marks of pink tinged his cheek, lips kiss bitten and swollen. It was such a sight. Eggsy ran a hand through his face, gently cupping his jaws, before toying with the swollen lips with his fingers. Quietly Harry parts his lips, kissing the digits one by one, occasionally sucking at it, moaning all the while. 

"You're such a tart, you know." Eggsy laughs, and it sounds so much like bells in his ears. He whines when the fingers left his mouth, but soon moaned in joy when Eggsy's hands, rough, callused hands were playing with the hairs behind his head. His movement is slow and languid and Harry just melts into the touch, leaning his head in a way of encouragement. 

 

It was perfect, he can feel the tension from all of those paperworks slowly subsided, leaving him a pile of happy, desperate goo for Eggsy's affection, and attentions for that matter. 

And Eggsy gave it to him, he kissed his neck, tongue licking the delicious veins that stand out, occasionally biting it just to hear the embarrassing whimper of Harry Hart. Sometimes, Eggsy is merciless and apparently this is one of those times, he started worrying on the delicate flesh gently, biting then soothing it with his own tongue and in just five minutes, Harry's brain short-circuited. The only words he could utter is his lover's name, again, and again, like a litany.

God, Harry's truly such a sight right now, and Eggsy drank it all in. The Great Harry Hart, Arthur, debauched in a way no one except him will ever see. Indeed, this is all his, the side of Harry that is kept away from the world, it's all his. The significance of it make his head dizzy. 

"Tell me what you want.. love.." Eggsy whispered, licking his earlobe seductively and Harry broke, he breaks so beautifully, all of those stress is completely gone from him the walls of façade crumbles, leaving just a vulnerable man, seeking affection from the lover he so desperately love.

"T-Touch me.." he whimpers, voice small and shaky. Harry is obviously too embarrassed to say anything more, and instead he adds a moan at the end of his sentence then continues with baring his neck and spread his legs wide. 

Eggsy smiles, and complies, gently, very gently he cupped his Hart's erection. Running his fingers up and down fleetingly, just a touch of promise here and there. He smiles when he sees the faint wet patch on Harry’s robe.  
"Look at you, Haz. So wet for me." he whispers, toying with Harry's cock under the fabric.  
Harry shivers at the fleeting touch, hips traitorously bucking upwards just to get more of that sensation. But, that’s not what he get. Instead Eggsy’s hand went down, cupping his balls just for a second before stopping at the fluttering entrance. Slowly he lifts the robe that’s covering him, Harry blushes when he realizes that Eggsy’s not going to take it all the way off, just halfway, enough to show his throbbing erection and hole. 

He has to bit back the moan that’s bubbling in his throat, just the thought of it already made his cock leak even more, and he looks adoringly at the younger agent. Eggsy take the hint, and kissed him gently. He continues kissing him. Slow, deep, and tender. While his hands, his devilly sinful hands play with him, fondling him here and there, just as slow and tender.  
Harry moans at the gentle ministrations, he’s in no way a blushing virgin, but right now he’s very sure he is. He must be blushing like a ripe tomato under that touches that sent him crazy and he is somewhat thankful that Eggsy won’t really be able to see how red he is under this faint light. 

But soon every thoughts that he has in mind vaporized into thin air as there is suddenly a finger inside him, pushing in and out slowly, almost too slowly for his liking, but he can’t find his voice, breaths coming in short pants, he hold on to Eggsy’s shirt, and right at that moment he’s aware that Eggsy’s still fully clothed, top to bottom, and there he was, robe half undone, aroused and desperate under him.

Well, who can blame him, Eggsy’s been gone for 3 months anyway, and Harry hasn’t any stress relief from that, after all. It’s not really a gentleman like thing to do, then again, being fingered to oblivion doesn’t sound like a very gentlemanly thing to do at all.

The digit moved slowly inside him, inside and out, matching his uneven and broken breathing. He can feel his cock throbs, yet he make no effort of doing anything and just clung on to Eggsy’s shirt as if his life depended on it, and to be honest, it might.  
When there is two fingers moving inside him, he moans shamefully loud, writhing underneath his body, sweat covered his body, and lighting it in the way he looked beautiful, gorgeous even.

Finally though, Eggsy take pity on him. Quickly undoing his own trousers and pulls his extremely hard cock, and slathers some lube on to it. He wastes no time plunging in to that welcoming heat.  
“O-Oh.. Eggsy..” Harry moaned brokenly, hugging Eggsy tightly, not wanting to let go. The boy smiles, and silenced him with a kiss, Harry opened his mouth obediently, tongue searching, entwining with other. 

Perfect, truly perfect. Just alone with this gorgeous creature, free from all worry, and being taken care of, Harry smiles into their kiss. Wondering what he did to deserve him.  
Soon, he feel his cock throbs urgently under him. “E-Eggsy… I might…” he moaned, trying to warn Eggy of his inevitable orgasm.  
“I know, go ahead.” Eggsy assured, pounding into him a little faster now as he chase his own orgasm. Harry’s fairly certain that he screamed, it’s the only logical explanation as his cock continuously spasm, again and again, until there’s nothing left of him.

Eggsy on the other hand, finished quietly, closing his eyes, shivering as he emptied himself inside his lover. When he opened them, Harry is smiling at him, face soft and honest under the little light.

“Welcome home.” He finishes, giving Eggsy a quick kiss on his lips.

Eggsy smiled back at him. “I’m back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing summaries, and also English is not my native language, so please forgive any errors in the fic. 
> 
> P.S : Bottom Harry FTW


End file.
